


Такой сегодня день

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Потому что сегодня – День святого Валентина.





	Такой сегодня день

– Блонди невозможно вывезти с Амои!  
Выкрик сопровождался двумя ударами – в челюсть и в корпус.  
От первого удалось увернуться. Второй заставил оценить упругость обивки каюты.  
И только чудом получилось поднырнуть под руку, наносящую добивающий удар.  
Н-да… и это после лошадиной дозы снотворного, от которой даже блонди должен был бы вырубиться. А человек бы, пожалуй, вовсе не проснулся.  
Либо с расчетом дозы вышла промашка, либо Идеальный Блонди не был типичным блонди. Он не вырубился, лишь стремительные обычно движения чуть-чуть замедлились. Ну и скорость реакции – тоже чуть-чуть.  
И пришлось отчаянно вспоминать навыки выживания, привитые Кересом.  
– С Амои вроде как в принципе ничего невозможно вывезти. Но ведь вывозится.  
Наверное, интеллект тоже начал засыпать – иначе блонди бы _так_ никогда не раскрылся. Удар ногой справа удалось блокировать, более того, получилось захватить ногу, а собственное тело уже на полном автомате сделало шаг вперед и ударило по второй ноге. Вот только блонди, теряя равновесие, каким-то чудом успел вцепиться ему в плечи, и они оба полетели на пол, и как-то так получилось, что он оказался лежащим между раскинутых ног блонди, а светлые твердые губы были так близко… 

– Ты что, вообще никогда не целовался?  
Самообладанию блонди можно было честно завидовать. Только что это непостижимое существо выгибалось навстречу своему первому, судя по реакции, поцелую, а мгновение спустя ледяные глаза напоминают о том, что ты – всего лишь зарвавшаяся мебель.  
Ну держись, мой идеальный.  
Снотворное все-таки начинало действовать, или это борьба вымотала блонди (блонди – вымотала? Ха!), но сопротивление красавца слабело. А руки помнили навыки фурнитура, руки сами нашли едва заметные швы сьюта, руки уверенно скользили по безупречно-прекрасной коже сверхчеловека.  
Даже жаль, что первый раз будет для НЕГО – болезненным. 

Ощущения…  
Тело, рвущееся из рук, выгибающееся – не то продолжает сопротивляться, не то тоже ловит эти полуласки.  
Губы, перехватывающие инициативу, раскрывающиеся и раскрывающие, упруго-твердые и мягкие – одновременно.  
Сильные бедра, нервно сжимающиеся, пытающиеся закрыться – и сжимающие вместо этого его бедра.  
Горячий бархат – внутри, пульсирующая теснота, и тихий вскрик – даже на проникновение одного пальца, а сил на сопротивление уже не осталось, ты слишком неосторожно положился на свою выносливость, блонди…  
Отчаянный крик боли, и отблески боли в самых прекрасных на свете глазах, и древние, как мир, движения… а твое тело отзывается на прикосновения _изнутри_ , и ты тихо вскрикиваешь, и это уже не боль…  
Безумные всхлипы и отзывчивые поцелуи, и опьяняющий вкус губ, и горячие объятия… Кто бы мог сказать, что любовь блонди – это полыхающая звезда, сжигающая дотла…  
А еще – мягкость и тепло в сильных руках…  
И еще – тишина. Тишина и спокойствие, когда мозг отключается от всех мыслей, или просто – отключается. 

Теплота и мягкость. Ни сопротивления, ничего, все ощущения сметены лавиной пережитого.  
…отчаянный писк зуммера, заставивший вскинуться, приподняться…  
…чтобы нанести удар в висок своему идеальному блонди. 

Страх. Страх мешал вернуться в тесную каюту, страх парализовывал мысли, страх заставлял с головой уходить в расчеты траектории полета.  
Страх.  
Страх увидеть презрительный изгиб красивых губ…  
Страх услышать безжалостные слова, ставящие на место зарвавшуюся мебель…  
Страх встретить холодный взгляд пустых кукольных глаз, в которых больше никогда не промелькнет даже отблеск мысли…  
И страх заставил развернуть ложемент пилота спинкой к каюте, едва оттуда начали доноситься какие-то звуки. 

Скрип полетной койки.  
Шаги босых ног по упругому полу.  
Шелест воды из душевой кабинки.  
Шорохи. Шаги. Протестующий визг отодвигаемой двери.  
– Значит, твоей гениальной идеей было затащить меня на корабль и оттрахать?  
Волна облегчения – по всему телу. По всей душе.  
Слова, просто слова.  
Не презрительные. Не бессмысленные. Безжалостные? Да… но терпимо.  
Могло быть хуже.  
– Могло быть хуже. Сами знаете.  
Смешно – обращаться на «вы» после того…  
А иначе – не получается. Сказать «ты» этому безупречному божеству, опустившемуся в соседнее кресло, уверенно склонившемуся над консолью, с его непередаваемым изяществом, с его завораживающей красотой…  
– Да, могло. Я помню, чем заканчивались предыдущие попытки вывезти блонди с Амои. Бессмысленный взгляд, невнятный лепет, выжженный мозг…  
Угу. Удалось. Удалось обмануть суперкомпьютер, и удалось обмануть программу самоуничтожения, заложенную в мозг блонди. Просто – максимально отвлечь от происходящего, задействовать все ресурсы организма на борьбу, а затем – банально вырубить. Чтобы, когда корабль проходил Барьер, его блонди не был в сознании. Чтобы сознание не занялось самоуничтожением.  
Угу. Удалось. Ну и кому ты теперь нужен, обнаглевший фурнитур?  
А как теперь жить – без разговоров с ним, без горячих споров, без встреч с непостижимыми глазами, без случайных прикосновений…  
– Знал бы твои идеи – ни за что бы на них не согласился!  
– Вот поэтому Вы ни о чем и не знали…  
– А ты не рассматривал вариант, что сработать могло не сознание, а подсознание?  
– Механизм самоуничтожения возможно вложить ВАМ в подкорку? Нет, не рассматривал. Да и в любом случае, мозг должен был получить сигнал о прохождении барьера через внешние раздражители, а они как бы… вырубились.  
А как, интересно, жить без _неслучайных_ прикосновений? Зная, каково оно – когда блонди, потерявший от страсти голову, целует губы, брови, выгибается всем телом навстречу, стонет прямо в рот…  
И каждый день встречаться с проплывающим мимо айсбергом, от которого так и веет волнами холодной деловой сдержанности… Это – если повезет и айсберг вообще захочет продолжать сотрудничество, признает полезным, не прогонит прочь… И не свернет ему шею при первом удобном случае – что тоже не исключено. 

Короткий смешок слева, со стороны, где блонди с отстраненным выражением на лице вносил какие-то корректировки в программу полета.  
– В чем дело?  
– Некоторые ошибки людей настолько забавны. Ну кому придет в голову при расчете траектории субпространственного пути применять переменную Эбанси-Дюреля?  
– До сих пор применял. И даже долетал как-то.  
– И сколько времени занимала корреляция?  
Много.  
– Как будто существуют другие варианты…  
– А сразу применить интегральный перерасчет?  
– А я не суперкомпьютер…  
Очередной смешок, и длинные колонки цифр, бегущие по левому экрану. 

– А еще какие ошибки?  
Ленивый поворот головы, насмешливый взгляд, чуть изогнутая – в вопросе – светлая бровь.  
– Вы сказали, что забавны _некоторые ошибки_. Надо понимать, есть еще что-то.  
Очередной смешок, и блонди выбирается из своего кресла, неуловимым движением оказывается рядом, поднимает из ложемента – и вот так, с тобой на руках, возвращается на свое место.  
Сидеть на коленях блонди, когда сильные руки почти бережно прижимают к столь же сильному телу, а теплое дыхание шевелит волосы на затылке… А потом одна из этих рук нежно скользит по животу вниз, и в глазах темнеет, воздух застревает в легких… Вторая рука проникает между ног, гладит внутреннюю поверхность бедра, медленно движется от колена вверх. Голос с чуть ироничными интонациями звучит словно бы со стороны, воспринимается как часть общего фона, слова не различаются, а просто сливаются в завораживающую мелодию, и тогда руки снова поднимаются к груди, чуть тормошат за плечи, заставляя вернуться к реальности.  
– Почему ты решил, что больше не нужен мне?  
Вопрос доходит не сразу. Зато доходит не один, а с осознанием, что ничего подобного он вслух не говорил.  
– Откуда…  
– Хм. Мысль, что хороший нейрокорректор обязан быть хорошим психологом, – не приходила в голову?  
Что? Куда-куда не приходила?  
Какие мысли?  
О чем вообще речь, когда одежда сползает с тела, горячие губы целуют до умопомрачения, а между ягодиц проникают тонкие изящные пальцы. Больно, но сопротивляться он не будет. Ха, сопротивляться блонди… есть на свете экстремалы, но он-то тут при чем?  
Да и не настолько больно, чтобы сопротивляться… Боль придет позже, когда там будут не пальцы.  
Да и стоит ли думать про боль, когда тебя так ласкают… 

В принципе, больно и не было. Во многом потому, что из кресла его уволокли на койку, а потом из душевой кабинки принесли гель. И очень осторожно применили, подготовив и возбудив до бессвязных криков в горле. И столь же осторожно овладели, буквально распластав по тесной койке.  
А потом, когда хваленый самоконтроль блонди вновь полетел в бездны и совершенное сверхчеловеческое тело начало безжалостные движения, забыв обо всякой осторожности и нежности, – стало уже слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о какой-то боли.  
Хотя и возникали подозрения, что ходить ему после этого будет… несколько неприятно. 

– Я знал, что все получится…  
Слова предназначались, в сущности, только ему самому – даже не любимому человеку, лежащему рядом… Просто – себе.  
Но за спиной раздался ставший таким привычным смешок, а следом – насмешливый вопрос:  
– И ты был стопроцентно в этом уверен?  
– Ну… не совсем, но выбора у нас все равно не было. К тому же… ты слышал когда-либо о старотерранских суевериях?  
– Я много чего слышал. Что именно ты пытаешься мне напомнить?  
– Есть легенда о святом, который жил в Темные Эпохи на Старой Терре и помогал всем влюбленным. Венчал бежавшие парочки, укрывал тех, кого преследовали за любовь… А потом его казнили, но и после смерти он продолжал помогать тем, чья любовь сильна.  
– Забавно… Его, случайно, не за содержание притона к ответственности привлекли?  
– Сволочи вы все, блонди. Циничные и неромантичные.  
– Кто бы спорил! А при чем здесь, кстати, эти древние легенды?  
– Да так. Я же… люблю. И был уверен, что сегодня все получится. И ведь получилось, не спорь.  
– Не спорю. Какой я покладистый. Цени. А почему именно сегодня это должно было сработать?  
– Потому что сегодня – День святого Валентина.


End file.
